L'amour en son état pur Sans artifices, ni mensonges
by yuki tenshy uchiwa
Summary: Le jeune stiles était plongé dans des recherches très importante pour aider sont ami scott récemment promu au titre de lycanthrope. Il passait de site en site, de livres en livres, sans rien trouver de convenable ou d'exploitable sur les compagnons. mais si un signe pouvait faire basculer la vie de stiles...
1. Chapter 1

Sterek

L'amour en son état pur.. Sans artifices, ni mensonges...

Le jeune Stiles était plongé dans des recherches très importante pour aider sont ami Scott récemment promu au titre de lycanthrope. Il passait de site en site, de livres en livres, sans rien trouver de convenable ou d'exploitable sur les compagnons. Pourtant il avait cherchait des heures entière sans rien trouver, il savait juste que les compagnons étaient liés dès la naissance, et qu'ils possédaient la même âme. Il avait aussi trouvé un truc très marrant d'après âme bichope un bouquin concernant la lycanthropie, livre assez bizarre au passage quand deux âmes sœurs se transformer en loup, ils possédaient presque la même teinte au niveau des yeux, leurs souffles ne formaient plus qu'un, ils étaient une seule entité. Scott était persuadé qu'Allison était sa compagne, il en avait parlé avec Stiles, intrigué Stiles c'était plongé dans les recherches pour assouvir sa curiosité. Mais il ne possédé pas assez d'information, c'était pour cela que l'hyperactif se retrouvait à 4h du matin le nez dans les livres et sur internet.

En faite il ne faisait pas vraiment ça pour son meilleur ami, il le faisait surtout pour lui, il adorait tout se qui se relié au sujet de la lycanthropie, il voulait tout savoir dessus. Mais les informations étaient rares et peut fiables, ce qui désespérais notre pauvre Stilinsky. Vers 6heures du matin il décida enfin d'arrêter ses recherches, cela ne servait à rien de chercher sur internet ou dans les livres. Les réponses manquaient, ce qui agaçait au plus au point Stiles. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il prit une douche et s'habilla d'un jean bleu foncé et d'un tee-shirt noir.

Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Apres avoir finit de se préparer il se dirigea vers sa jeep et parti en direction du lycée. Arrivé là-bas il vit Scott adossé au mur d'entré du lycée, il se dirigea vers son ami qui l'interpella avec un sourire en coin

-Oh toi ta mal dormi ! s'exclama ce dernier

- Correction je n'ai pas dormie pourquoi ça se voit temps que ça ? » Demanda Stiles en faisant la moue

- Ba ta une sales tête et t'a des cernes sous les yeux qui commence a virées au violet, on dirait que tu as un cocard

On voyait bien que le loup avait du mal à retenir sont rire amusé face à la moue que faisait son meilleur ami

- Haha très drôle

Stiles vexé se dirigea vers son casier suivit de Scott avec un sourire moqueur

La journée se déroula assez bien Stiles ne récolté que des A, pendant que Scott lui ne récolté que des C tout en louchant sur Allison. Une journée banale quoi.

Pendant toute la journée Stiles se posés des questions sur les compagnons, c'était assez étranges que presque aucun livres n'en parlaient, même sur internet il ne trouvé rien, et Stiles n'aimer pas ne pas avoir de réponse. Il décida à regret, de passer voir Derek pour essayer de gratter quelques informations, même si cela risqué d'être dur, et de faire assez mal. Non pas que l'idée de voir Derek lui déplaisait mais la rencontre avec un mur oui ! Il se dirigea donc vers sa jeep, posa son sac sur le siège passager et démarra sa voiture chérie. Il passa devant Scott et Allison qui se bécoter, et se dirigea vers le manoir des Hale ou du moins se qui en rester.

Stiles s'arrêta devant la demeure brulée, qui au passage n'avait pas était rénovée, il resta un moment dans sa jeep, hésitant, se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de demander des informations à l'Alpha. Stiles se rappela l'image du couple et prit son courage à deux mains. Il sorti de sa voiture et se dirigea vers le palier. Il rentra sans toquer cela ne servait à rien Derek l'avait sûrement déjà repéré. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers pour atteindre la chambre de Derek. Hésitant un petit moment, puis munit d'un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas Stiles ouvrit presque brutalement la porte. Il s'arrêta net, devant un Hale transpirant et grondant, sous les coups de son entrainement. Derek tourna la tête vers Stiles étonnait de le voir, l'alpha ne l'avait pas senti venir. Le loup se redressa et regarda belliqueusement Stiles un petit moment avant de l'interroger sur sa venue.

Stiles ne répondis pas ce qui agaça Derek, un peu sèchement il le rappela

- Stiles ! ! !

Stiles sortie de ses pensées en entendant le loup grogner de mécontentement du à sont manque de réponse.

- On se calme le grand méchant loup, je suis juste là pour avoir quelques informations

Derek le regarda, puis reprit son entrainement sans se soucier de son invité surprise, ce qui agaça au plus haut point l'hyperactif.

- Super accueil…. Bon je voudrais juste savoir ce que tu sais à propos des compagnons

Derek s'arrêta brusquement dans son entrainement et dévisagea Stiles, il ne pensait pas que l'adolescent s'intéressait à ce genre d'histoire

- Et pourquoi devrais-je te dire quoi que se soit concernant ce sujet?

Stiles s'étant attendu à ce genre de scénario s'avait à peu près comment faire pour que le loup parle, mais cela risquer d'être long et l'adolescent n'avait pas beaucoup de patience quand cela concerner derek

- « Bah je me suis déjà posait plusieurs fois la question… Tu vois ... » Stiles ne savait pas trop comment abordé le sujet «J'ai trouvé très peu de chose à ce sujet dans les livres ou sur internet, de plus je ne savais pas si cela était vrai jusqu'au jour où tu en a parlé… Bon j'avoue en parler est un grand mot tu la juste mentionné mais cela a suffit à éveiller ma curiosité » Stiles reprit son souffle « Puis j'en ai parlé avec Scott il y a pas longtemps j'ai donc refait des recherches mais je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose »

- Donc tu t'es dit pourquoi pas demander à Derek, le mec qui me tape toujours dessus, et qui me claque contre m'importe quels murs. Rétorqua ironiquement Derek

Stiles le regarda surpris mais pensa que le loup n'avait pas tors il avait hésité avant de venir, le jeune Stilinsky avait vérifié si il n'y avait vraiment plus de source d'information potable sur les compagnons.

- Bah en gros c'est ça

Derek le regarda, les yeux chocolat rencontrèrent les yeux verts, bizarrement Stiles ne pouvait plus quitter son regard, comme fasciné par Derek ou plutôt par ces yeux, ils étaient si beaux. Soudain Stiles fut sorti de ces pensées par un grognement puis par un soupir, Derek se détourna de lui et s'assit sur son lit

- Bon tu veux savoir quoi ?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux ne s'attendant pas à ce que derek lui donne une seule information sur ce sujet. L'adolescent resta un petit moment sans bouger ce qui intrigua le jeune loup. Puis comme s'il avait eu un déclic Stiles se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit par terre en face de Derek.

- Donc les compagnons existent vraiment ?

- Oui. Répondit laconiquement Derek

- Nan je veux dire, qu'on peut…Comment dire…. On a donc quelqu'un qui nous ai destiné dès la naissance…. Un peut comme une âme sœur ?

La seule réponse qu'obtenue notre chère Stiles ne fut qu'un soupire et un regard lasse. Puis un silence s'installa. Finalement en comprenant que Derek ne fera pas le premier pas l'adolescent se lança au bout de plusieurs minutes.

- Bon je vais te dire se que j'ai trouvé et se que je pense être vrai. Alors je sais que quand deux âmes sœur se transforment en loup, ils possèdent presque la même teinte d'iris, que leurs souffles ne forment plus qu'un, qu'ils auraient la même odeur et qu'ils seraient en faite une seule et même entité. Je pense aussi qu'on peut vivre à côté de son compagnon sans sens rendre compte. »Stiles reprit son souffle et continua « Ah oui ! Est à ce que j'ai compris on remarque qu'une personne est notre compagnon que si l'on éprouve les mêmes sentiments que notre loup intérieur, je n'ai pas tout à fait compris la signification de cette phrase.

Derek resta mué, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Stiles trouve autant de chose sur ce sujet. Aucun livre n'en parlaient, seul les familles nées loup-garou se transmettaient ces informations. Derek était vraiment surprit, il ne pensait pas que l'hyperactif était si intelligent. D'un ton lasse Derek lui répondit

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider, tu a presque toutes les informations sur ce sujet.

- Quoi ! Tu plaisantes !? Nan mais j'ai plein de questions sans réponses et c'est super tressant ! S'exclama Stiles

- Bon dit ce que tu veux savoir.

- Comment peut-on savoir qu'une personne est bien notre compagnon ?

Un silence pesant s'installa, Stiles pensa qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien de l'alpha, jusqu'au moment où le loup prononça cette phrase :

- Bah on le sait c'est tout, on ressent l'envie de le protéger au prix de sa vie, on ne peut pas passer plus d'une journée sans lui, on arrive à parler juste en se regardant, cette personne est tout pour nous, elle est notre entité, c'est une part de nous-même, c'est une personne unique, qui fait battre le cœur d'un loup comme un fou à la simple pensée de son visage, le sentiment qu'on ressent a son égard est si forte que certains loups en ont perdue la raison.

Stiles resta bouche bée n'ayant jamais entendu Derek parler autant. De plus il avait dit ces mots avec tant de conviction que sa en devenait troublant pour Stilinsky.

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre sur ce sujet, t'as déjà ressenti ça ? Demanda Stiles intrigué

Stiles se maudit intérieurement d'avoir prononcé cette ineptie, devant lui se tenez un Derek étonné et énervé qui était près à lui sauter dessus à la moindre occasion, son regard était si intense que Stiles pouvait lire en lui, ce dernier savait que s'il sortait encore une phrase il allait finir contre un mur la gorge ouverte.

Le plus jeune avait toujours eu le don d'énerver Derek alors….

- Nan laisse tomber cette question stupide je…. J'crois que je vais rentrer…il se fait tard….. Aller à plus tard

Stiles se dirigea vers la sortie en marche rapide, en dévalant les escaliers et en fonçant vers sa jeep. Il mit le contact et parti en vitesse. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était enfuit comme ça. D'habitude Stiles arrivait à lui tenir tête, il n'avait pas peur, bon si un peu mais pas à ce point. Le regard de Derek avait été si intense à ce moment-là, qu'il n'avait pas réussit à réfléchir correctement, un sentiment euphorique avait percuté son corps, le paralysant, la seule chose qu'il avait réussit à penser était de s'enfuir tout de suite, d'éviter ce regard si persan, si intense, si attirant, si…. Sexy.

Stiles se mit une claque mentalement, mais à quoi il pensé ! Derek sexy !….Bon c'est vrai, il n'y avait rien à dire, Derek était mignon, attirant, super bien foutu mais il était tout sauf sexy ! Nan il n'était pas, mais, pas du tout sexy !

Même si sa veste en cuir lui allait à la perfection, et qu'il était très attirant quand il avait les yeux rouges et les crocs sortis. Stiles fut interrompit dans ses penser par une chose étrange qui percuta sont pare-choc. Paniquer à l'idée d'avoir percuté un pauvre petit cerf, Stiles descendit de la voiture en trombe. Quand il fut devant la voiture il ne vit rien. Son cerveau tourna à cent à l'heure et dès qu'il comprit ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver, c'était trop tard. Le pauvre Stilinsky se retrouva projeté contre un arbre. Son dos percuta violemment le tronc, il entendit sont dos craquer sous le choc. Stiles se crispa de douleur, il était impuissant en face de lui se tenait une créature hideuse, elle n'était plus humaine, du moins si elle l'avait déjà était. Ces yeux rouge sang le transpercèrent, il se senti défaillir, ses forces le quittèrent la créature s'approcha de lui, elle prit son bras entre ces griffes se qui entailla l'avant-bras de Stiles.

L'hyperactif était paniqué, il se demandé ce que cette créature aller lui faire, si elle allait jouer un peu avec lui avant de le manger ou le dévorer sur le champ. Il ne put réfléchir plus long temps car une douleur atroce le percuta la bête venait de lui mordre l'avant-bras elle avait sectionné l'artère. Un flot de sang sorti du bras meurtri. Tout se que Stiles se souvint après fut le regard de la bête, un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage du monstre , puis un cri retenti ses pensées devinrent erratiques puis plus rien.


	2. fontfontChapitre 2fontfont

Sterek

L'amour en son état pur… Sans artifices, ni mensonges...

En premier lieu je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce retard, mais j'ai eu quelques petits problème, de plus j'ai remarqué un peu tard que je n'avais pas mis le bon chapitre1 j'avais mis celui non corrigé je m'en excuse.

Je voulais aussi prévenir que ma correctrice n'a que corrigé une partie du texte, donc je m'excuse pour les fautes

* * *

Quand Stiles reprit conscience, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre

Paniqué il regarda son avant-bras, mais il n'y trouva rien, pas une seule écorchure. Pourtant il était persuadé que tout ce qu'il avait senti et par-dessus tout la douleur avait été réelle, il réexamina son avant-bras. Troublé, il en conclue qu'il avait fait un mauvais rêve, certes réaliste, mais juste un rêve.

Stiles se remémora l'apparence de la créature, un frisson parcouru son épiderme,

L'hyperactif se demanda comment il avait pu imaginer une telle créature, puis en réfléchissant un peu mieux et en se remémorant les derniers mois passés

Avec la transformation de Scott, la découverte des loups garous, des betas, des alphas et des kanimas, le jeune Stiles comprit d'où pouvait sortir cette créature.

Il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination, c'était son plus gros défaut, qui c'était amplifié à la mort de sa mère. Il la voyait partout, et s'imaginait qu'il y avait des êtres dotés de pouvoirs extraordinaires. Le jeune Stilinsky avait toujours voulut être au centre de l'attention! C'est de là que c'est formé son humour légendaire, qui lui valut d'être cloué contre un mur chaque fois qu'il sortait une ineptie, dû à un loup qui ne possédait pas le sens de l'humour ou plutôt son sens de l'humour.

Après quelques minutes à rêvassé l'hyperactif décida de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche. Il se déshabilla et rentra dans celle-ci, Stiles démarra l'eau chaude quand une douleur le percuta à l'avant-bras.

Un bruit strident s'en suivit, la douleur s'accentua dans son avant-bras, l'hyperactif tomba à genoux, puis une voie résonna dans sa tête. Elle était roque et douce, sûrement la voie d'un homme. Il était sur de connaître cette voie mais il ne savait plus qui en était le possesseur. L'adolescent n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que l'homme lui racontait mais pourtant Stiles réussit à se calmer et la douleur s'estompa. L'homme prononça un dernier mot incompréhensible, puis plus rien. Stiles resta un moment à genoux, il était pétrifié. Une myriade de questions défila dans sa tête : …WHAT THE FUCK ! Etait-il devenu fou ? Prenait-il trop d'Adderall ? L'avez ton drogué ? Mangeait-il trop de sucre? Devenait-il schizophrène? Etait-ce juste un rêve ? Au faite c'était qui ce mec ? Pourquoi avait-il une voie si douce, si sensuelle, qu'elle arrivait à m'apaiser ? Je me demande qui sa pouvait être ? À quoi il ressemble ? Était-il attirant ?…..Attend je rêve où je m'attarde sur un mec…. Oui c'est sur je deviens fou ! Un bruit le fit sortir de ses pensées, son père le prévenait que Scott était en bas et qu'il le faisait monter. L'hyperactif se releva en vitesse, il ne voulait pas que Scott le vois dans un tel état. Il se rhabilla en vitesse et rejoignit Scott dans ma chambre.

Pendant une bonne heure le loup ne lui parla que d'Allison, il ne remarqua même pas le trouble naissant chez son meilleur ami, il n'écoutait même plus les inepties de son camarade concernant sa douce et tendre compagne.

Son père venu les interrompre et proposa à Scott de rester pour manger, ce dernier accepta avec grand plaisir. Il adorait manger la nourriture de Stiles, ce mec était un vrai dieu en cuisine. Après un repas bien copieux, Scott reparti car il avait rendez-vous avec Allison, laissant le jeune Stilinsky seul avec ses problèmes.

Stiles était soulagé que son meilleur ami n'ai pas remarqué son trouble, mais il était tout aussi triste que Scott n'ai rien remarqué. Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps, l'hyperactif aurait aimé qu'il s'inquiet ou s'intéresse un peu plus à lui plutôt qu'à sa compagne qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois.

Le jeune Stilinsky se jeta sur son lit et enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller. Il se s'entait mal, ça faisait des années que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Il resta sur son lit pendant un certain temps, sans bouger, il se sentait lessivé, vidé de ses formes.

L'hyperactif sursauta en entendant un bruit près de sa tête, il se releva et aperçus une ombre passé devant lui. Le pauvre Stilinsky se retrouva projeté contre le mur. Son dos le percuta avec violence, il entendit sont dos craquer sous le choc. Stiles se crispa de douleur, il se s'entait impuissant, en face de lui se tenait une créature hideuse, elle n'était plus humaine, du moins si elle l'avait déjà était. Ces yeux rouge sang le transpercèrent, il se senti défaillir, ses forces le quittèrent la créature s'approcha de lui, elle prit son bras entre ces griffes. L'hyperactif paniqua. Il ne put réfléchir plus long temps, une douleur atroce le percuta, la bête venait de lui mordre l'avant-bras elle avait sectionné l'artère. Un flot de sang sorti de son bras meurtri. Un bruit strident s'en suivit, puis Tout ce que Stiles se souvint après fut le regard de la bête, un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage, ses pensées devinrent erratiques puis plus rien.

L'hyperactif se réveilla dans le noir, Il se leva, mais un problème se posa à lui : il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Stiles regarda autour de lui mais ne reconnaissait pas le lieu. Il se trouvait dans une forêt et vue la quantité de lumière, il devait être dans les alentours de 3h-4h du matin. Mais comment diable était-il arrivait la ? ! Était-il devenu somnambule ? L'adolescent ce retourna précipitamment, il avait entendu un bruit derrière lui. Stiles paniqua. Le bruit se rapprocha.

Derek apparue derrière un buisson, l'adolescent senti son cœur faire un bon dans sa cage thoracique.

-Derek ?

Le dit Derek renifla l'air autour d'eux et fronça les sourcilles, il se rapprocha du jeune homme qui paniqua. Le lycanthrope pris le bras droit de l'hyperactif sans douceur.

-c'est quoi ça ?

Stiles ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi pouvais bien parler Derek, puis il examina son avant-bras. Un frison le parcouru. Une grande entaille était présente sur son bras droit, ou une importante quantité de sang c'était déversée. L'hyperactif resta bouche bée devant sa blessure, comment c'était-il fait ça ? Cela pouvait-il avoir un lien avec son rêve ? C'était-il entaillé le bras en marchant dans la forêt ? Il fut interrompu dans ses questions par le loup.

-T'es pas possible, mais qui m'a foutu un abrutit pareil, aller monte dans la voiture je te ramène chez toi, et ne discute pas

L'hyperactif était toujours sous le choc, il suivit Derek et remarqua que sa camaro était juste à côté, intrigué il se retourna vers Derek, qui était en train d'ouvrir la porte du conducteur, le lycanthrope se tourna vers Stiles.

-si tu me Sali ma voiture avec ton sang je te jure de t'arracher la gorge comprit !

Pour une fois Stiles ne rétorqua pas, il hocha la tête et il monta dans la voiture, qui démarra. Pendant un certain moment Stiles ne parla pas, ce qui surprit le loup. Mais Stiles était Stiles et cela ne dura pas longtemps.

-comment m'a tu trouvé ?

-une odeur infecte se dégageait de mes bois

-toujours aussi sympa à ce que je vois

Pour seul réponse le jeune Stilinsky obtenu un grognement. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux parlèrent, bon venant de Derek c'était un peu normal se mec était taciturne, mais venant de Stiles cela était très surprenant même quand le loup le plaquait contre un mur ou le frappait sur le volant de sa voiture chérie il trouvait toujours quelques inepties à dire. Quelques minutes passèrent, et Stiles craqua.

-Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois venu jusqu'ici avec ta voiture ? Pourtant ta maison, on devrait plutôt dire carcasse, est juste à côté ?

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'hyperactif se tourna vers Derek, ce dernier regardait la routine, ce qui énerva Stiles, pour une fois que ce n'était pas Derek qui sortait de ces gongs en premier ;

« Aurais tu la bienveillance de me répondre stupide chien »l'adolescent n'obtenue aucune réponse, il vit juste la mâchoire de Derek se contracter « aurais tu remarquais que je te parlais » encore un blanc « tu pourrais en moins me regarder » sur ces mots le lycanthrope ce tourna vers l'hyperactif et plongea ses yeux bleu dans les yeux chocolat. Un blanc sans suivit. Stiles reprit vite contenance.

« Enfaite je préférais quand tu regardais la route, si tu continu à me fixer on va se manger un arbre, pas que je n'ai pas confiance en tes super reflexes de loup, mais…» sur ces mots Derek se reconcentra sur la route ils étaient presque arrivé chez Stiles.

Arrivé vers la maison de l'adolescent Derek arrêta la voiture. Stiles s'empressa de rajouter avant que le loup parle.

-Au faite tu n'as pas répondue à ma question !

Pour seul réponde l'adolescent obtenu un grognement et un « dehors »

Stiles resta bouche bée serte il savait que Derek n'était pas très social, mais là.

Il voulut descendit de la voiture mais Derek le retenu

- Au faite tu foutais quoi dans la forêt en pleine nuit ?

- Si je te dis que même moi je me savais pas tu me croirais ?

- Tu as une odeur bizarre sur toi

- Peut-être par ce que je me suis trimbalé je ne sais comment et combien de temps dans les bois

Derek regarda l'adolescent avec un air dur

-tu possède l'odeur d'une autre personne sur toi

A ces mots le cœur de Stiles rata un battement. Il se remémora sont soit disant rêve, et son cœur s'accéléra. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

Le lycanthrope perçus le rythme cardiaque de Stiles augmenter, son cœur se serra, il ne connaissait pas cette odeur et rien que de savoir que Stiles voyer quelqu'un le tourmentait

- Au faite n'oublie pas de nettoyer ta blessure

Sur ces derniers mots Derek partir à toute allure.

L'hyperactif resta un moment sur le trottoir, il avait complètement oublié sa blessure. L'adolescent examina son avant-bras, la plaie était assez profonde. Arrivé dans chez lui, Stiles se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il désinfecta la plaie en retirant le sang s'èché qui c'était accumulé. Mais comment diable avait-il pu se faire ça ? Cette question tourna en boucle dans sa tête. Il mit une bande pour couvrit la blessure, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Stiles s'écroula sur son lit. Pensant à son rêve, il remarqua que tout se déroulait toujours de la même façon : - une bête hideuse arrivé d'on ne sait d'où, puis elle le projeté sur une surface, la créature se rapprochait de lui puis elle mordait sont avant-bras. En y repensant bien, juste une chose avec changer, il c'était retrouvait la première fois en forêt et il c'était réveillé dans sa chambre, la seconde fois tout c'était passé dans sa chambre mais il avait repris conscience dans la forêt. Il constata par la même occasion que l'apparence de la créature était un peu plus humaine ses yeux avait changé de couleur et son visage c'était affiné.

Mais au faite comment se fait-il que ça soit Derek qui l'ai trouvait ?

En y regardant de plus près à chaque fois que l'adolescent avait des problèmes Derek n'était jamais très loin. Il ramenait toujours son jolie petit Cu de loup-garou pour le sauver. Stiles se rappela soudain la fois où il avait vue Derek haletant et transpirant dû aux multiples pompes que le lycanthrope effectué. C'est sur cette image que l'adolescent s'endormit.

Quand Stiles fut rêvée par un rayon de lumière, il regarda préalablement le réveil, puis enfoui sa tête sous la couette. Il était hors de question de se lever un dimanche matin à 9h11 ! L'adolescent s'emmitoufla dans sa couette, il était au paradis ! quoi de plus beau que d'être au chaud dans sa couette un dimanche matin, savoir qu'on n'est pas obligé de se lever pour aller en cours. Le jeune Stilinsky se releva en sursaut, retirant rapidement son bandage et examina son avant-bras. L'adolescent resta stoïque. Sur son avant il n'y avait plus de cicatrice, mais à la place de celle-ci se trouvé un symbole. Pétrifié Stiles remarqua avec effroi que le symbole ressemblé fortement à celui du dos de Derek.


End file.
